<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Takut by rotlicht</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29153067">Takut</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/rotlicht/pseuds/rotlicht'>rotlicht</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Friendship, Gen, No Romance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Bahasa Indonesia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 09:34:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,162</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29153067</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/rotlicht/pseuds/rotlicht</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>[Kalim and Jamil] Untuk pertama kalinya, Kalim merasakan sesuatu yang bisa saja belum pernah terbayangkan akan ia rasakan sebelumnya.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Takut</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tidak biasanya Kalim melamun, apalagi di tengah-tengah makan malam seperti ini. Anak-anak asrama Scarabia yang lain tidak tahu harus berbuat apa, sampai akhirnya Jamil memutuskan untuk turun tangan (seperti biasa) sambil menghela napas.</p><p>"Kalim." Tak ada jawaban. Si pemilik nama masih sibuk dengan apapun yang tengah menghantui isi kepalanya saat ini. Namun Jamil tentu enggan menyerah dan menggoyangkan bahu <em>kawannya </em>itu perlahan. "Oi, Kalim. Supmu nanti dingin—atau malah sudah dingin sekarang."</p><p>"… Eh?"</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>Prang!</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>"Aaa-aa! Sendoknya!" Sendok yang sejak tadi ia pegang, tiba-tiba terjatuh tepat saat kesadarannya kembali. Sayangnya, sendok itu jatuh ke dalam mangkuk sup yang menyebabkan kuah sup jadi berceceran ke mana-mana, termasuk ke pakaiannya sendiri. "Aaah, ya ampun! Maafkan aku, Jamil!"</p><p>"Yang kena, kan, kau sendiri, kenapa malah minta maaf padaku?" Jamil menghela napasnya lagi dan membawa Kalim untuk bangkit berdiri. "Kalian lanjutkan saja makan malamnya. Kalim biar aku yang urus."</p><p>Kalim membungkukkan badannya beberapa kali ke anak-anak asrama yang lain. "Maaf, ya, semua! Maafkan aku! Tidak sepantasnya aku di depan kalian—"</p><p>"Sudahlah! Diam! Cepat masuk!" marah Jamil yang lama-lama merasa risi mendengar permintaan maaf Kalim.</p><p>…</p><p>"Benar tidak ada luka, kan?"</p><p>Kalim menggeleng sambil tertawa kecil. "Kuah supnya sudah dingin, kan? Jamil sendiri yang bilang. Kalaupun kena, aku tidak akan terluka. Tenang saja."</p><p>Jamil membuang napas, terdengar agak kasar. "Kau ini … ada apa melamun begitu? Tidak biasanya. Tidak, bahkan sepertinya kau <em>tidak pernah </em>seperti itu sebelumnya."</p><p>"Yah …." Mendadak merasa gugup, Kalim menggaruk pelan pipinya sendiri. "Tidak ada … apa-apa. Aku hanya merasa ngantuk sedikit—<em>hoaam</em>! Lihat? Aku menguap."</p><p>Jamil hanya diam dan melempar tatapan yang seolah mengatakan dengan tajam, "Belajar bohong seratus tahun pun, aku tidak yakin kau bisa berbohong dengan benar."</p><p>Kali ini Kalim lah yang membuang napas. Seulas senyum tipis ia tunjukkan. "Sepertinya kau ingin tahu, ya, Jamil? Tapi sayang, aku tidak tahu harus mengatakannya bagaimana."</p><p>"Terserah."</p><p>"Eh?"</p><p>Jamil bangkit dan membawa pakaian Kalim yang tadi terkena kuah sup untuk dibawa ke ruang cuci. "Kalau kau memang tidak mau mengatakannya, terserah. Aku tidak punya hak untuk memaksamu bercerita."</p><p>Kalim diam beberapa saat, kemudian memanggil, "… Jamil." Yang dipanggil menghentikan langkah. Tangannya sudah memegang pegangan pintu ketika ia memutar kepalanya, menghadap Kalim yang masih duduk diam di pinggir kasur. "Aku … aku merasa kesal."</p><p>"…" Jamil tidak merespons dan menarik kursi meja belajar Kalim. Ia duduk di sana, memilih untuk mendengar apapun yang Kalim ingin katakan.</p><p>Kalim tersenyum tipis, kemudian meneruskan, "VDC memang sudah lewat, tapi aku masih memikirkannya. Terus, dan terus. Tidak pernah aku merasa begini, jadi ini pertama kalinya."</p><p><em>Oh, soal yang waktu itu? </em>Jamil seketika teringat dengan saat mereka masih berlatih bersama untuk VDC di Ramshackle. Malam itu, ia melihat Kalim yang tengah berlatih sendirian dan dihampiri Yuu juga Grim yang sepertinya terganggu dengan suara latihan Kalim. Berhubung Jamil juga ada di sana, dia mendengar <em>curhatan </em>Kalim tentang Jamil yang terpilih sebagai <em>main vocal</em>.</p><p>Walau Jamil sudah bisa menebak apa yang mengganggu pikiran <em>kawannya </em>ini, ia memilih untuk tutup mulut. Tidak mungkin dia mau membiarkan Kalim tahu tentang keberadaannya yang menguping, kan?</p><p>Sebelum melanjutkan, Kalim tertawa kecil. Tampaknya itu ditujukan pada dirinya sendiri. "Aku bahagia akan pencapaianmu. Bahagia … bahagia sekali. Kau terpilih sebagai <em>main vocal</em>, sedangkan aku tidak. Seakan-akan … seakan-akan kau ada di depanku. Kau mendahuluiku."</p><p>Jamil masih diam. Telinganya dipasang tajam-tajam, dan kepalanya merekam setiap perkataan Kalim. Ini adalah momen langka dan harus diabadikan dalam memori, mungkin itu yang sedang dipikirkannya.</p><p>"Tapi kenapa aku merasa kesal, di saat yang bersamaan?" lanjut sang putra Asim. "Dan bahkan bukan cuma itu …."</p><p>Jamil menaikkan satu alis. "Bukan cuma itu?"</p><p>"Ya." Kedua tangannya bertaut satu sama lain, menggenggam erat, seolah berusaha menguatkan tubuhnya sendiri. Kalim menggigit bibirnya sesaat sebelum kembali berkata, "Lama kelamaan aku merasa … takut."</p><p>"…" Jamil kembali diam. Apa Kalim takut kalau suatu saat Jamil akan benar-benar berada di atasnya? <em>Mengalahkannya</em>? Entah kenapa memikirkan itu, Jamil jadi merasa <em>sedikit </em>senang.</p><p>Tapi kemudian Jamil merasa <em>bingung </em>saat Kalim melanjutkan, "Aku takut kau meninggalkanku, Jamil. Kau pintar, kau berbakat, dan aku yakin kalau VDC kemarin bisa menjadi awal buatmu untuk semakin bersinar, dan itu bagus. Aku senang memikirkan itu, dan <em>harusnya </em>memang begitu. Tapi … tapi aku takut."</p><p>Kalim menghentikan bicaranya sejenak. Ia menarik napas beberapa kali, genggaman tangannya kelihatan mengerat. Kaki-kakinya entah bagaimana mulai bergerak gelisah. Apa Kalim sedang menahan <em>sesuatu</em>?</p><p>Tangis, misalnya.</p><p>"Aku jadi takut kau akan benar-benar meninggalkanku suatu saat nanti, Jamil," ia berkata lagi. "Semakin aku memikirkan dirimu yang suatu hari nanti akan pergi, semakin aku takut ditinggal sendiri. Dan itu juga membuatku semakin sadar kalau selama ini … selama ini aku banyak <em>ditopang </em>olehmu. Aku tahu aku harus bisa mulai berdiri sendiri dari sekarang. Tapi kalau aku memikirkan tentang hari di mana akhirnya kau benar-benar berada jauh dariku, aku …."</p><p>
  <em>Aaah, merepotkan. Menyusahkan saja melihatmu menangis seperti itu.</em>
</p><p>Entah sudah berapa kali Jamil membuang napas untuk hari ini, tapi hanya itu yang bisa ia lakukan untuk menenangkan diri. Setidaknya ia sadar kalau sekarang bukan lah <em>saatnya</em>.</p><p>"Aku tidak akan pergi," katanya, "setidaknya untuk sekarang."</p><p>"Eh?"</p><p>Jamil berdiri. Ia berjalan mendekat dan duduk di sebelah Kalim. "Bereskan dulu mukamu. Jelek banget," ujarnya seraya menyodorkan kotak tisu yang ada di atas nakas pada Kalim.</p><p>Kalim menerima kotak tisu itu dan, mengikuti saran <em>kawannya</em>, ia mengelap air mata yang mulai mengalir dari dua matanya, juga cairan di hidung yang sudah mulai mengganggu pernapasannya.</p><p>"… Suatu saat, ya, <em>mungkin</em> aku memang akan benar-benar pergi, yang jauh. Aku tidak akan lagi mengurusmu yang tidak berguna itu dan tidak lagi harus melihat muka jelekmu," Jamil dan kata-kata pedasnya, tapi tidak membuat Kalim merasa sakit hati, entah kenapa. "Tapi yang namanya <em>teman</em>, mau sejauh apapun, tetap akan jadi <em>teman</em>. Lagipula sekarang sudah zaman serba canggih. Apa gunanya ada <em>smartphone </em>dan internet?"</p><p>Kalim hanya bisa membulatkan mata dan membiarkan mulutnya menganga. Ia … ia tidak salah dengar, kan? Sepertinya barusan … Jamil mengatakan sesuatu seperti … <em>teman</em>?</p><p>"Santai saja," Kalim agak tersentak ketika tiba-tiba Jamil kembali bersuara. "Kita masih sama-sama sekolah, jadi waktu yang bisa kau gunakan untuk <em>berdiri sendiri </em>itu masih banyak. Yah, walaupun aku tidak yakin akan benar-benar cukup atau tidak, mengingat itu <em>kau</em>. Tapi paling tidak, pikirkan saja soal itu. Jangan kepikiran yang jauh-jauh, nanti malah tidak fokus melakukan apa yang bisa dilakukan sekarang."</p><p>Padahal ia sudah berhenti menangis tadi, tapi sekarang jadi ingin menangis lagi. Dan akhirnya, aliran air mata lainnya kembali membasahi kedua pipi Kalim Al-Asim.</p><p>"Jaaaamiiiiiilll!" ia berseru sambil memberi Jamil pelukan yang sangat erat.</p><p>"O-oi!? Lepas!" Jamil berusaha melepaskan diri, tapi tidak berhasil. Memangnya Kalim selalu punya kekuatan sebesar ini?!</p><p>"Jamiiiilll! <em>Hiks! </em>Aku … aku … huwaaaaaaaaaa!"</p><p>Sebisa mungkin Jamil menutup telinganya—walau sebenarnya itu tidak berhasil karena ia masih bisa mendengarnya dengan <em>sangat </em>jelas. Ia memutar badannya, membiarkan Kalim menangis <em>sesuka hatinya </em>di punggungnya. Suara tangis yang menyebalkan itu memang masih bisa didengar, tapi paling tidak ia tidak harus melihat ekspresi menangis Kalim yang menurutnya jelek sekali.</p><p>"<em>Hiks, hiks! </em>T-terima kasih …, Jamil. Terima … <em>hiks </em>… kasih. Aku … aku sayang … <em>hiks </em>… aku sayang Jamil … <em>hiks</em> …."</p><p>Jamil bisa merasakan wajahnya memanas kala mendengar itu. Sisi lain hatinya merasa senang, di saat sisi yang lain mencoba menolak itu.</p><p>"… Aku <em>membencimu</em>, Kalim."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hai! Ini adalah fic pertamaku bawain chara non-oshi. Niat awal bikin ini karena pernah nemu prompt dari twisted prompterland di twitter yang entah kenapa bikin aku ke-trigger dan kepikiran sama duo Scarabia, terutama ke saat di mana Kalim yang sempet bilang "kuyashii" ke Yuu dan Grim karena Jamil yang kepilih jadi main vocal. Yah, intinya itu, wkwk. Lalu, kalau semisal ada kesalahan, mungkin di beberapa poin/titik [aku agak bingung harus nyebutnya gimana] nggak sesuai dengan jalan cerita aslinya, bisa banget dikomen ya. Buat pelajaran aku juga. Aku udah sempetin reread episode 4, tapi takutnya masih ada yang miss, jadi bantuan kalian sebagai pembaca, yang barangkali lebih tau, akan sangat membantu.</p><p>Panjang banget kayaknya ini note, wkwk. Akhir kata, makasih buat yang udah baca dan bahkan sampai tinggal jejak! Hope you enjoyed it!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>